


Ted's Fear

by Horrible_Nathan



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High School, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrible_Nathan/pseuds/Horrible_Nathan





	Ted's Fear

Ted was wide awake in his bed, trying to concentrate on anything, but the harsh rain hitting his window. And the rushing water didnt help with his full bladder though. Ted thought he was about to pee himself, he then winced and shuddered at a sudden boom, illuminating his room with the light of a thunder strike. He bit his knuckle in a way to try and quiet down, hoping he wouldn't wake Felix with his "whining" again.

Ted grinded into his silk sheets as a way to create friction, stopping him from losing control. Listening to the too the rain drops pound on the window he decided to bury himself under his covers, only poking his head out a bit.

Ted couldn't help but wet a little bit when more lightning came down from the blue and gray cloud covered sky. Ted closed his eyes tightly, hoping to block out everything that was happening until it was over, yet how could he hold like this. His thighs shook as he gripped onto the bottom of the covers placed over him. And a small whimper came out of his mouth as he pushed deeper into the mattress. 

"I can't hold it," Ted muttered quietly as he rocked back and forth on his hands and knees, still under the blanket.

He squealed as piss started to drip down his legs slowly. "No no no...," He said quickly, jumping up, still crossing his legs. Ted walked to the door to his room, peeking out to be sure no one was awake, peeing and creating a few small damp puddles on the carpet. 

He bit his bottom lip and began walking, wetting again and again with each step.

After a while he couldn't keep it in, letting go, he gripped the wall and let the hot liquid begin pouring down his thighs and onto the floor. Ted cried silently, letting it turn from a stream to a few drops. 

Felix tip-toed out of his room, wondering who was outside. Finding out it was only his brother he inspected it more, and came to find Theodore had pissed himself. Felix sighed and looked at the teary-eyed face of his brother "come on Teddy, I'll get you cleansed properly," he grabbed his hand and that was the end of that horrible night.


End file.
